degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time (Episodes 1-14) Summarys
"Always Be My Sunshine (1) " - Monday, November 21, 2011 - 7:00pm Travis invites Mason, Jessie and Berlinda to his country club in the north, but the only problem is. The car runs out of gas in the middle of Nowhere. And a secret comes out about Jessie. "Always Be My Sunshine (2)" - Tuesday, November 22, 2011 - 7:00pm Chyna and her ex-boyfriend Jared parents are getting married. But when her friends from the past have there eyes on this dream boat will they try to bust a move. - Gia is tired of her parents ignoring her. "Teenage Dream" / "Mr. Brightside" - Wednesday, November 23, 2011 - 7:00pm (1 hour) David is having a fun time at summer camp, he even has a boyfriend. But when his boyfriend gets aggressive, will there be nowhere to run? "In The Closet" - Thursday, November 24, 2011 - 7:00pm David is more and more scared, what is it scaring him, can it be what happen last night? - Naomi doesn't want to be in charge of the 9th Grade Orientation. "Can You Keep a Secret?" - Saturday, November 26, 2011 - 7:00pm (Special Time) School is back in session. Bitches! - Travis is a very nice guy, but will his new friends cause him to turn on them. "And We Have Hell p.t. 1" - Monday, November 28, 2011 - 7:00pm The fight for Kaela is on and Jared, Mason, Travis and James all want to be with her. "And We Have Hell p.t. 2" - Tuesday, November 29, 2011 - 7:00pm Secrets are coming out and friendships are tested. And a secret that someone has the AIDS virus is out. "Why Are We Still Here? p.t. 1" - Wensday, November 30, 2011 - 7:00pm Gia's birthday is coming up, but will her parents forget or will they forget like they always do? "Why Are We Still Here? p.t. 2" - Thursday, December 1, 2011 - 7:00pm Trevor is back in town and is trying to stay away from David. "Forget What I Said, p.t. 1" - Friday, December 2, 2011 - 7:00pm Reggie and Travis are both in the run for the captain of the boys volleyball team, but when Travis called Reggie the F word, heads will roll? "Forget What I Said, p.t. 2" - Saturday, December 3, 2011 - 7:00pm Kaela wants to end it with James when he doesn't protect her when she's getting bullied. "Rumor Has It, p.t. 1" - Sunday, December 4, 2011 - 7:00pm Kaela has a freak out during her therapy session. "Rumor Has It, p.t. 2" - Monday, December 5, 2011 - 7:00pm Kalea ends up in a twist - Jessie's feelings for Kimberly are secret. "Can't Be Friends, p.t. 1" or "I Kissed a Boy, p.t. 1" - Tuesday, December 6, 2011 - 7:00pm David finally comes out of the closet - Reggie has a crush on Travis, but will he go in over his head. What episode are you looking forward to? Always Be My Sunshine Teenage Dream Mr. Brightside In The Closet Can You Keep a Secret? And We Have Hell Why Are We Still Here? Forget What I Said Rumor Has It Can't Be Friends What couple are you looking forward to? Jared and Chyna (Jyna) Jared and Jessie (Jassie) Mason and Jessie (Jason) Travis and Jessie (Tessie) James and Jessie (Jessie) James and Kaela (Jela) Reggie and Travis (Ravis) David and Trevor (Devor) What characther are you looking forward to? Jared Chyna Kaela Mason Travis James Reggie David Trevor Berlinda Gia Naomi Category:Blog posts